The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Food waste disposers are used to comminute food scraps into particles small enough to safely pass through household drain plumbing. A conventional disposer includes a grinding mechanism that is driven by a motor. The grinding mechanism is situated in a housing that forms an inlet connected to a sink drain opening for receiving food waste and water. The grinding mechanism typically includes a rotating shredder plate with lugs and a stationary grind ring attached to the inside of the housing. The motor turns the rotating shredder plate and the lugs force the food waste against the grind ring where it is broken down into small pieces. Once the particles are small enough to pass out of the grinding mechanism, they are flushed out into the household plumbing.
One type of food waste disposer is a “continuous feed” disposer, which is typically actuated by a wall switch. A baffle is situated over the disposer inlet, and food waste can be continuously fed to the disposer through the baffle. The baffle helps keep unwanted items, such as silverware, from inadvertently falling into the disposer. However, a baffle might not prevent all unwanted items from falling into the disposer. If someone is in a hurry when cleaning up after a meal, for example, and scraping waste items from plates and other dishes through the baffle into the disposer, it is possible for other items, such as silverware, to inadvertently be placed into the disposer.
Another type of disposer is a “batch feed” disposer. Batch feed waste disposers operate by filling the disposer with waste, then substantially blocking the drain opening prior to operating the disposer, thereby disposing of food waste in batches. A batch feed disposer uses a stopper device positioned in the drain opening to activate the disposer. The stopper also prevents foreign objects, such as silverware, from entering the disposer during operation, but will typically allow water to flow into the disposer. However, the stopper often is not in place during normal use of the sink, such as for cleaning dishes or cleaning around the sink. When the stopper is not in place, there is nothing to prevent unwanted items such as silverware from falling into the waste disposer.